<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Calme by Folheld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362540">Calme</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folheld/pseuds/Folheld'>Folheld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Abécédaire [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folheld/pseuds/Folheld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Calme : absence d'agitation</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Abécédaire [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Calme</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les brouissures dans l’herbe faisaient chanter chacun des pas qu’il empruntait. Un à un, il se rapprochait de sa destination. Les mètres diminuaient. Le temps s’allongeait depuis son départ. Ses jambes s’alourdissaient sous le poids de son corps et de tous ses pas parcourus. La marche devenait difficile, plus lente, plus douloureuse, et si incroyablement solitaire. </p>
<p>Le vent dansait entre ses doigts alors qu’il tentait en vain de s’accrocher aux hautes plantes. Une douce caresse qui ne rassasiait plus son dernier sens. Un besoin de contact si fort, si emprunt sous sa peau que plus rien ne pouvait l’atteindre. Les mouvements volages du courant d’air n’avaient que pour but de l’affamer encore plus. </p>
<p>L’obscurité venait engloutir ses dernières réserves d’énergie. Un noir opaque, sans lune ni étoiles, juste du sombre à perte de vue. Une éternité nouvelle qui absorbait chacun des souhaits que son esprit pouvait encore formuler du bout de ses lèvres gercées. Une nuit sans aube pour un dernier songe, un dernier rêve de réussite et de bonheur à tisser. </p>
<p>Un unique paysage d’herbe jauni et de brises caché du soleil avant qu’il n’atteigne finalement le calme destructeur.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>